What The Future Holds
by Mel13
Summary: A story about the futute..bear with me..first fan fic..not done..R
1. Default Chapter

This is a story about the future..obviously.. bear with me..first fan fic  
  
Some Info on the kids..  
  
Piper and Leo's Kids.  
  
Melinda Hanna Grace Halliwell Wyatt, Age-7 Patyne Tenlie Anne Halliwell Wyatt, Age 6 Prue Deanna Marie Halliwell Wyatt, Age 3  
  
Phoebe and Cole's Kids..  
  
Brooke Melanie Dalia Halliwell Turner, Age-8 Hope Caley Lana Halliwell Turner, Age- 5 Faith Ranee Nadina Halliwell Turner, Age- 5  
  
Paige and Jame's Kids.  
  
Morgan Penelope Vienna Halliwell Blake Age- 6 Carli Helanie Cameron Halliwell Blake Age- 4  
  
"I thought you were getting them" said Paige as she walked around her house picking up toys.  
  
"Honey I can't get everything. I have to work" said James over the phone.  
  
"That's for the supper tonite though, I don't want to go out again and get them after what happened last time I took the girls" answered Paige collapsing on a couch.  
  
"Fine" James snapped. "I'll get them"  
  
"Don't get mad now" said Paige  
  
"I'm not mad..talk to u later" said James before hanging up.  
  
Paige sighed and threw up her hands.  
  
"Mommy" said Carli from upstairs.  
  
"Coming" said Paige as she got up and walked up the staircase.  
  
Carli was in the hallway leaning against the wall. Her hair was all messy and her eyes were still puffy from sleep. When she saw Paige she ran to her and threw herself at her legs.  
  
"Hey baby" said Paige scooping the little girl up in a big hug.  
  
Phoebe walked into the room where Carli and Morgan shared and got a sundress out of the closet. She grabbed a brush and put Carli's hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Come on" said Paige holding her hand out. "We have to go get your sister"  
  
"Morgie" exclaimed Carli happily as she ran down the stairs. She sat down and put on her pink sandals before Phoebe could.  
  
"Mommy I beat you today" said Carli happily.  
  
Paige laughed "Yes you did my girl"  
  
They went out into the car. Carli sat in her booster seat and waited for Paige to buckle her in. When they were all sat they drove off. ~*~  
  
"Come on please" pleaded Piper.  
  
"Nu uh" said a very grouchy Patyne.  
  
"It'll make you feel better" said Piper holding a bottle of cough medicine.  
  
"Noooo" Patyne screamed which made her cough.  
  
Piper grab her daughter and sat her up on the kitchen counter. Patyne put her hand over her mouth and shook her head over and over again.  
  
"Mommy" said a crying Prue as she came into the kitchen. "Melinda wont give me that cash reshter toy"  
  
"Honey just find something else to play with right now" said Piper still trying to pry open Patynes mouth.  
  
Prue on the other hand didn't like that idea.  
  
"Noo" she screamed loud. "I want that toy"  
  
Piper looked at Prue sternly.  
  
"That's enough" she said. "I had it with you today"  
  
Prue looked at Piper before sticking her tongue out at her.  
  
"You just made a big mistake" said Piper putting Patyne down and grabbing Prue.  
  
"No No No" screamed Prue kicking.  
  
"You made me mad Prudence, don't make me any madder" said Piper dropping Prue on her bed and closing the door behind her.  
  
Piper could hear Prue crying from inside. Piper took a big sigh and walked downstairs. ~*~  
  
"Hope..Faith" yelled Phoebe walking through the hallway.  
  
"Did you see your sisters" she asked Brooke who was watching t.v.  
  
"No" she said before turning back to her cartoon.  
  
"You guys this is not funny" said Phoebe looking under their beds.  
  
All of a sudden Phoebe heard giggling from the closet.  
  
"I wonder where they could be" said Phoebe heading towards the closet.  
  
"Boo" they both yelled in sync, jumping out of the closet.  
  
"Theres my girls" said Phoebe pretending to look scared.  
  
"Mommy lets have a snack" Hope said running out of the room.  
  
Suddenly they heard a crash and then Hope screaming.  
  
Phoebe rushed out of the room Faith close behind.  
  
"Mo mo mommy" said Hope clutching her knee.  
  
"Aw my baby what happened" said Phoebe scooping Hope up in her arms.  
  
"There was a toy on the stairs and I fell" said Hope sniffling.  
  
Phoebe kissed her knee and then the three of them came down the stairs.  
  
In the kitchen Phoebe gave them cookies and milk.  
  
"Mom can I have juice" asked Brooke pushing her milk out of the way.  
  
"But then you can't dunk" pointed out Faith who had a milk mustache.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you baby" said Brooke.  
  
"Hey okay that's enough..alright Brooke" said Phoebe pouring her some juice instead.  
  
Phoebe settled herself down with some cookies and just watched her daughters happily. 


	2. 2.

"Mommy it still hurts" said Patyne clutching her throat.  
  
"I told you to take the medicine and it will make you all better" said Piper picking up Patyne and walking down the stairs.  
  
Just then familiar blue sparkles appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Patynes eyes lit up.  
  
"Daddy" she said excitedly.  
  
"Whoa hey" said Leo for Patyne had wrapped herself around his legs.  
  
Piper just stood at the end of the stairs looking pretty pissed off.  
  
"Come on honey, I'm sorry" said Leo.  
  
"You were gone of a whole week" said Piper loudly.  
  
"Mom whats wrong" asked Melinda coming into the hallway. "Dad!"  
  
Piper just shook her head as she walked up the stairs calling to Prue that her dad had arrived.  
  
Leo walked into Piper and his bedroom later on to see Piper laying there her shoulders shaking a little bit.  
  
"Please don't cry" said Leo coming over to the bed and wrapping a arm around Piper's waist.  
  
Piper stood up off of the bed.  
  
"I want a divorce" ~*~  
  
"Higher" squealed Morgan as Paige pushed her on the swing set in the back yard. James was twirling Carli just a few feet away from them.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang from inside the house.  
  
"Run Morgan" said Paige stopping the swing.  
  
Morgan rushed into the house and came out a minute later.  
  
"Mom its Auntie Piper, she sounds like she is crying" said Morgan handing the phone to her mom.  
  
"Piper?" "Paige I need to talk to you can me and Phoebe come over"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Paige hung up looking confused.  
  
"Are you okay hun?" asked James coming over to Paige.  
  
"Yeah fine.take the girls to the park or something please"  
  
"Sure" he answered rounding the girls up and taking them to the car.  
  
"Bye mommy" said Carli giving her mom one last hug.  
  
"Bye sweetheart" ~*~  
  
sorry this is a short one 


	3. 3

"Why a divorce honey?" asked Phoebe rubbing her sister's back.  
  
"Maybe you guys just need a time off" Paige added.  
  
"A time off?! We've been having a fricken day off for the past month now!" Piper screamed. "I can't take this anymore. I'm getting a divorce. You guys are suppose to support me"  
  
"We are sweetie," Paige said trying to calm her down. "Think about your girls. They love Leo to bits. How are they going to react?"  
  
Piper lowered her head. "I don't know. I love my girls but I really cant' think about that right now"  
  
"You're going to have to tell them sooner or later," Phoebe pointed out.  
  
"I know that Phoebe" Piper said through clenched teeth. "I'll tell them tonite"  
  
At that moment James came back with the girls. Once he saw Piper with her blood shot eyes and tear stained face he motioned for the girls to follow him outside.  
  
"No I want to stay with mommy," said Morgan stubbornly going by her mom.  
  
James looked at Piper with a sorry expression on his face. Piper stood up and shook her head.  
  
"Its fine were done" Piper said as she was walking out of the door. "Phoebe are you coming?"  
  
Phoebe snapped from her daydreaming. "Yeah I'll be right there"  
  
Paige stood up and gave Phoebe a hug. "Keep her calm okay? Try to change her mind. For those little girls"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I'll try my best"  
  
~*~  
  
Piper got home a little after six' clock. She took a deep breath as she opened the door to the manor. She took off her jacket and hung it up on the hook. She hadn't gotten very far when Prue spotted her.  
  
"Mommy!" Prue exclaimed holding up her arms to Piper. "I missed you"  
  
"Hey my girl" Piper said picking her up and holding her close. "I missed you to honey"  
  
Leo walked in then with Patyne and Melinda. With the look on their faces they already knew.  
  
"Your mean", Patyne pointed at Piper. "Your making daddy leave!"  
  
"Daddy's leaving?" asked Prue her lip trembling.  
  
Piper shook her head. "Okay everyone in the living room we need to talk"  
  
When everyone was settled in Piper began to explain.  
  
"See girls. Mommy doesn't want to get a divorce from Daddy. She has to. Daddy is not around much. Mommy is very angry with Daddy right now. I know you girls don't understand this very much but please don't be mad. Me and Daddy will both love you girls no matter what happens"  
  
Patyne lowered her head. Melinda looked around to keep herself from not crying. Prue had already tears running down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"When are you getting the papers done?" asked Melinda.  
  
"As soon as possible" answered Piper looking at anything but Leo.  
  
"You are so mean. I hate you both. Why can't you guys just get along? Give daddy a chance. Dad be home more often!" screamed Melinda before storming out of the room.  
  
"Melinda get back here," Leo said getting to his feet.  
  
"No leave her. She needs to be alone right now" Piper said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Will daddy still live here with us," asked a confused Prue as she looked up questiongly at her mom.  
  
"Don't you get it stupid? Daddy will never live with us again. He's going to be gone. Daddy and mommy don't' love each other anymore" Patyne exclaimed tears running down her cheeks like buckets.  
  
"I know you're very upset right now but you do not call name in this house ever" Piper yelled at her daughter.  
  
Then it was Patyne's turn to storm out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
"This is just great!" Leo yelled. "We got two crying daughters and one who is very very confused. Just great. Way to go Piper"  
  
"Its not my fault!" Piper exclaimed. "If you were home more often then we wouldn't be having this conversation. I never get to see you ever. It will just be like that. You can't live up with the elders if you want now!"  
  
Leo shook his head angrily. "I'm out of here" The familiar blue lights appeared as he orbed out.  
  
"Wahhh" wailed Prue as she stood there crying. Scared at what mommy and daddy said. She never heard them say stuff like that to each other before  
  
Piper picked up her baby and gently rocked her back and forth. Prue kicked and screamed demanding to put her down. Piper held on close knowing that she wont much longer. Finally Prue quit and cried on her mom's shoulder. After awhile Piper could hear Prue breath heavily and she knew that she had falled asleep. She slowly walked up the stairs and put the little girl down on her bed. She then went into her other girls room and tried to open the door. Piper could barley open it because it was barricaded with toys. She just left it and went into her room. She found a picture there of the whole family that was token about a month ago. Piper put her hand up to her mouth as a sob escaped. She let herself fall to the floor and cry for the longest time. 


End file.
